The present invention relates to an inductive pressure transducer.
More specifically, the invention relates to a pressure transducer which can be used to detect the pressure of a fluid,for example in an air conditioning or climate control system, such as the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
The object of the present invention is to produce a pressure transducer offering a high degree of reliability and accuracy in operation, which is also easy to assemble and calibrate at the production site.